


First Impressions

by CannedTins



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Second Person, alternian court, galora, poorly researched courtroom drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 05:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CannedTins/pseuds/CannedTins
Summary: Your name is Tagora Gorjek. It is not your first court case, nor is it the first you lost. However, it is your first time forming a possible caliginous relationship.





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something I've been writing for a few days. Initially it was only going to be about Tagora first meeting Galekh (hence the title), but I've since decided to expand upon it later. Right now just the first chapter is done. Warning for poorly researched courtroom stuff...
> 
> Please send in constructive criticism, it'd be very greatly appreciated! Thank you!

 

 

 

Although this isn’t your first time presiding in court, it sure feels that way. You’re only turning six sweeps as of date, yet you are already considered an excellent member of the Alternian court. If only you weren’t so anxious about the proceedings.

 

Your name is Tagora Gorjek, and against all odds, you’ve just been appointed as lawyer to represent the plaintiff. You’re told there is something about your demeanor and snappiness that makes you a great candidate for potentially winning courtroom cases such as this one. Of course, it all depends on the plaintiff’s caste.

 

Lowblood? Cull.

Midblood? Either way.

Highbloods? They get away with it.

 

Either way, if you win, you rake in the cash. Losing is pretty hard to do, and if you lose, you only get _half_ the money.

 

You haven’t met the defendant yet--the one going against your party. You know the case itself, the fees, who-is-in-what role, and all other things; but the defendant hasn’t come in just yet. You only know his name is Galekh Xigisi, and he is on trial for a lawsuit--an accidental killing of a midblood’s matesprit.

 

You can figure out how this will end.

 

Tyzias Entykk shuffles her papers and clears her throat. Tyzias sits right next to the “judge”, who is a stand-in for His Honorable Tyranny, the _real_ judge. All courtroom cases must be preceded by a stand-in, or “puppet” judge before the Legislacerator of the court can make a decision and send the defendant to their inevitable doom.

 

You tap your foot rather impatiently as the jadeblood weeps into her hankie. You’ve learned not to sympathize with the victim too much. You have to respect them, sure, but not to pity them one bit.

 

It feels like sweeps have passed and your fronds are starting to numb, when in that moment, the courtroom door finally swings open. How long had it been again?  
  
Out comes Tegiri Kalbur, Legislacerator-in-training. He’s _still_ wearing that ridiculous Eastern Alternian getup. It’s a court case, not a FLARPing session! If _Redglare_ were here, she would be disappointed. You can tell that somebody _much_ taller than him is following behind, but you can’t quite see his face. You wonder if this is the _Galekh Xigisi_ that murdered a blue-blood a wipe prior. You further crane your neck up to try to see his face. The puppet judge asks him to sit down, and he proceeds to do so as he walks down the aisle to his seat.

 

Oh, what luck; It’s a highblood. Indigo, dressed in a smart-looking suit. This is definitely going to be more formal than one of those juggalo freaks at least. You could never be able to negotiate a decent deal with a purpleblood, no matter their status. One thing that strikes as odd to you is that he seems to have no one representing him. It’s not Tegiri’s job to be a defense lawyer like you. So, where is his lawyer? In fact, his lawyer should have arrived wipes prior, you think.

 

_‘Oh, globes,’_ you realize, ‘ _he’s not going to be representing himself, is he?_ ’

That, combined with the highblood status he has, just bumped up the case’s difficulty by several hundred percents.

 

You grit your teeth as you glare at the indigoblood’s smiling face for a second. Why is he happy? Does he know he will win this case?

_‘Am I going to lose?’_ you think as you quickly regain your attention to the “judge” _._

 

“Galekh Xigisi, is it? Indigo Caste. Sign, Sagicer?” The judge asks, lowering her glasses. You think she sort of resembles Tyzias, but her hair is much shorter and she’s more well-put together compared to Tyzias’ rather frazzled, tired appearance.

 

“That is correct,” the indigoblood stands up. He’s very tall, which is not unusual for highbloods. He just seems a little _too_ tall for your liking.  
  
The judge motions to Tyzias, who hands her a lengthy stack of papers.

“I do believe you are here on account of being subject to a lawsuit. It says here that you killed a blueblood---whether intentional or not---”  
  
“ _Un_ intentional,” Galekh interrupts.

 

“Yes, of course. And the matesprit has come forward to settle a lawsuit against you. Now, this isn’t very common around here, but I’m sure you know this already?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. Normally the murder of a mid-to-lowblood is largely ignored if the perpetrator was a highblood. And a quadrant mate does not always join in as witness nor defendant in such a case. I was a little surprised that this particular troll of her caste would file a lawsuit against somebody like me. Must be very brave -- or foolish. There is a very fine line between those two you know,” He motions to the jadeblood victim, and continues,

 

“Of course, I have chosen to represent myself, on my own terms. I feel that as a highblood with a good financial standing and knowledge of court, that it is not necessary for me to look for a tealblood lawyer to represent me, when I can do by myself just fine.”

 

_‘Globes!’_ , you think, _‘What a motormouth.’_

 

Now you realize you’d _never_ be able to win this case.

 

“Very well. The jury would like to hear your defense first. Why did you kill the victims matesprit? Was it out of anger, instinct, or otherwise?”  
  
Galekh smirks,

“Well, ma’am; I’m afraid I have a condition. I’m half-hearted.”

 

The jury breaks out in stifled laughs, but you don’t get it. Even Tegiri is chuckling a bit, and if you knew anything from him all the way back to your grubhood, he never had much of a sense of humor.

 

“No, i’m just kidding. It is because I bumped into him. I did not see him, hence I used too much of my strength into moving him and ended up knocking him against the ground. And because of that, his skull split open and he died. I knew that I wouldn’t be in trouble since I was a highblood, but I also expected no witnesses. I was wrong.”

  


“...So I hear...In the end, since you killed this troll but seem to feel no remorse for it, as far as I know...How would you like to plead, then?”  
  
“Not guilty.”  
  
“...Very well. Now; the plaintiff, what do you say?”

 

Normally the plaintiff would act first, except in Alternian legislation, the highest caste of each party speaks first, but if it’s a tie, it’s the plaintiff who begins.

 

You tap the jadeblood’s shoulder, motioning to the judge. She quietly and respectfully stands up with a wobble, further wiping away her jade-tinted tears and clearing her throat (what’s with all the throat-clearing today?).

 

“Personally? I think he is guilty. I can see why he says he is not, and he believes he can get away with it. I understand. So I think he is guilty of the murder of my matesprit.”

 

She’s already not very convincing. Which means, yes, you are _absolutely_ going to lose this one. You just hope the incoming execution will be satisfactory if nothing else.

 

The judge then motions to her other associate, Stelsa Sezyat. Wriggler in one arm and folder in another, she hands over the folder and finally, with her free arm holds the wriggler tight. Stelsa is wearing a garish pink dress as always, and she’s been in custody of the little wriggler ever since she hatched. You wonder why the stand-in judge needs two trolls to help her, maybe that was something you missed as you fell asleep during class.

 

The wriggler is teething at her pacifier, sharp little fangs already making dents into the hard rubber. You think she’s adorable in a terrifying way.

 

The judge starts reading the jadeblood’s complaint, but you face your focus on Galekh instead. Something about him is aggravating, yet intriguing. For Redglare’s sake, you’re supposed to be representing the plaintiff and defending her side of the case, why does the defendant have to be like this? Subconsciously, you begin tapping your foot again. No one seems to notice, at least. When will the judge allow you to---

 

“Gorjek? What do you say, as you represent the plaintiff?”

 

_Oh, finally._

 

You straighten your vest as you clear your throat, “I think she should have her say in the verdict. Unless the defendant objects, of course.”  
  
You mentally slap yourself for acting like a complete idiot right there, but the judge seems to go with it anyway.

 

You expect this case to be a very long one. Alternian court trials usually last three days: One pre-trial for preparation, the trial itself which can last up to 24 wipes, and if possible, the day of the culling. You’re almost impatiently waiting for the cull to come and get this trial over with. Again, you glance at the indigoblood who looks far more patient and confident than you ever will, and you hate it.

 

In fact, you think you hate him already.

 

Eventually, after a couple more wipes pass, the judge makes her move once more. She asks the jury whether the defendant should be guilty or not. Predictably, more than half of the group says not guilty, on account of being a highblood. Such is the Alternian court system.

 

You’re not surprised at all, not only because of the highblood’s status, but because of his constant running of the mouth and seemingly infinite knowledge of the law and rules of responsibility in Alternian society. He talked for so long and so much that he effectively scared both you and your client into silence.

 

You feel that you have failed spectacularly. Of course, you want to apologize to the jadeblood but you see zero point in it, the poor girl is going to get her head eaten. And you won’t really get a lot of money out of this. No appeal, the jury’s decision is penultimate---and the judge’s, final. You don’t usually lose cases, so every loss feels like such a big failure. Quite a way for that Galekh guy to rub it in your face.

 

After that entire mess, you stumble out to the hallway in sort of a daze. The judge thanks her associates and promptly dismisses them, Tegiri leads the jadeblood out to the next room where she will be examined for her culling process tomorrow, Galekh is probably drowning in money right now and likely winning the hearts of the jury as well. You hate it.

 

Tyzias elbows you in the bellowsac enclosures, snapping you out of your trance. She looks a little smug, a sort of “I told you so” look to her tired face even though you didn’t even talk much to her during the pre-trial process.

 

“What do you want,” you ask, rather monotonously.

 

“You’re living up to your nickname, Sore-Gor. The way you acted in that case, purrbeast got your tongue? Or was it the defendant?”

 

“Hmph,” you decide it’s not even worth it to bicker with her, so you proceed down the hallway. She’s already following you.

 

“It was the defendant, wasn’t it. I saw you ogle him every other minute.”

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be with Tegiri?”  


“Me? Oh, no, he’s gotten someone else to do my job. I’m free for today and tomorrow. Just wanted to check on you after the trial. You’re awfully quiet, and that’s pretty concerning. Shouldn’t you snap back at me or something?, “ She asks as she swirls around the mysterious contents in her mug.

 

And as asked, you do.

“Did you actually get a good night’s sleep or something? I thought I saw you nearly fall asleep at one point.”

 

Tyzias stares at you, unblinking. She’s always got that tired-ass look on her face. Her tone of voice just prior betrays her exhausted features.

 

She takes one long sip from her mug, and sighs. You wonder if there actually is coffee inside this time.

 

She continues, “That’s more like it. I’ve got to crash over at Stelsa’s soon, it’s a study session plus I promised to look after the wriggler as well,” another sip, “but really, I just want to know the deal. I get to worry about you too, you know.”

 

“You’re just going to lose even more sleep over it. Has your recuperacoon run dry?”

 

“Avoiding the question, Sore-Gor?,” she murmurs.

 

You flush, even though you _really_ don’t want to. Tyzias smirks a little. Why does she have to be like this, of all times?

 

She’s about to interrogate you further when Stelsa rushes in, wriggler in her arms. She looks rather excited, but you think she always looks excited. The wriggler eyes you with murderous intent.

 

“Tagora! What happened? You totally didn’t act your old self back there!”  
  
“Actually, he’s always been like that, he just puts up a front to cover up the fact that---”

  
“Shut up!” you snap. They stare at you, wide eyed. The wriggler starts crying.

 

“Seriously, Gor. You might need a rest in your own recuperacoon. Or I could administer the old shoosh-pap routine,” Tyzias lowers her hands, her now-empty mug dangling off the side.

 

You try not to let any tears well up, but it’s difficult. You just want to talk to that indigoblood and get things over with. Why did you feel this way during the trial? What was it about him? Was there any unrequited feelings? Hell, did he even think about you once?

 

“Do you need, like, a shoosh pill?” Stelsa asks, trying to console the wriggler. No amount of sopor-slime scented pacifiers is going to calm the traumatized wriggler now, it seems.

 

“No! I just---Tyzias, you’re my grubhood friend,” You look directly into her eyes, the dark circles under them growing larger by each passing wipe, “Can I converse with you in private, please?”

 

Tyzias nods, but she also whispers something into Stelsa’s ear that elicits a giggle from her. You don’t want to know what she said.

 

You lead Tyzias into your office space, still new and sparsely decorated. Just the mandatory furniture and husktop are installed, the walls and ceiling are a bare teal with a dark gray floor, the window shutters closed. It’s comfortable so far, but you do think it needs some pizazz. Some posters and vases would do nicely.

 

Tyzias takes a seat as a client would, and you sit in the big chair, hands clasped on the desk. They’re shaking, and you always hate when that happens.

 

“You know I was only teasing you.” she hums.

 

Yes, you’re perfectly aware. You try to steer from that topic by starting a new one,

“Why do you think I faltered in the courtroom? You know I have my own...anxieties, but I hardly lose a case!”

 

Tyzias sets her mug down on the desk and crosses her legs,

 

“I do think it’s the indigoblood. Now, I have my own personal opinions regarding the case, but knowing our political conflicts, I’m sure you wouldn’t agree with it. Back to the reason for your fumble, Galekh Xigisi. I don’t know, he’s your average Indigo. Pampered, formal, rather calm. And not the first one you’ve lost against.”

 

You’re also aware of that. Either it’s just indigobloods or it’s highbloods in general. You also think Tyzias is talking just as much as that Indigo was back at the court.

 

“I just want to talk to him. I want to tell him how I feel.”

 

Tyzias raises an eyebrow, “You mean, you already have feelings for him? It took me sweeps until I got over my commitment issues.”

 

“Yes! Wait-no, but still yes!” you rapidly alternate between shaking and nodding your head, “I, uh. I’ve just never felt this way before! My heart just...flipped on itself. There came a point where I think it stopped.”

 

“It’s feelings all right.”

 

You flush again, maybe this conversation wouldn’t go the way you thought. But it’s true, you do want to talk to the indigoblood. You know his name, you know what he looks like and what he did and how he acts, you just don’t know _why_ you feel so differently about him compared to other defendants in trials you’ve been in. As far as you are concerned, you may have even been _fated_ to meet Galekh Xigisi.

 

“Tagora?” Tyzias waves a hand at you, “You might want to get some rest back at your hive. It’s been a long day.”

 

You actually agree with her there. Though you also think it’s a little ironic that Tyzias of all trolls is telling you to go get some sleep. Tomorrow is supposed to be execution day, which means you might just see the indigoblood there, and try to strike up a conversation with him.

 

Tyzias offers you a ride in her scuttlebuggy to take you back, you have no choice but to accept that offer, you can’t really be arsed to walk yourself all the way back right now.

 

During the ride you think about Galekh again. Something about his gentle demeanor, and his smile.

It disgusts you; and you love it.

 

 


	2. Not Guilty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be Galekh Xigisi, accidental murderer. You think about what happened during the trial, and whether if you really feel guilty or not. Also, you get to hold the cutest wriggler in existence.

Your name is Galekh Xigisi and the past 40 hours or so have been quite turbulent for you. You’re pleased you won the case, but something just doesn’t register to you, something seems a little off about the whole case. The plaintiff is not important to you now, but her lawyer? Something about him stood out to you.

 

You’re staring at a framed painting of Neophyte Redglare when a shrill voice from behind prompts you to turn around. You look down to see a short, brightly-clothed tealblood holding an even tinier wriggler. You think you saw her during the trial.

 

“Are you Galekh Xigisi?” She asks, looking as polite as one possibly could be. The wriggler squirms in her arms and reaches out to you.

 

“Yes. I believe I saw you in court. You were...one of the associates to the judge. Holding the little wriggler you got there, too. Do you have questions? The execution is tomorrow, I wonder if I will get front row seats.”

 

“You talk a lot,” she giggles, “No offense, though! I’m Stelsa. Yes, I work for the judge. Except, she’s not the real judge...eh, it’s, like, really complicated!”

 

You nod at her.

 

“Do not worry, I understand what you mean. His Honorable Tyranny is the actual judge that decides on what to do with the victim, correct? And per tradition, he normally eats their head off.”

 

Stelsa’s eyes widen with glee, “Aw, you know so much already! I’ll speak with the judge to allow front row seats-,” she adjusts her position carrying the wriggler, “-and little Tirona here might join in, too.”

 

You look at the wriggler, who’s sucking on her thumb, and staring at you with curiosity. You ask Stelsa if you can hold her:

 

“Uh, be careful! If she starts, like, biting, please just give her back to me.”

 

You nod again, “I understand. I have jadeblood friends of my own.”

 

She gingerly hands the wriggler over to you. 

 

At the same time it almost feels like Stelsa completely forgot about your crime or something. Galekh Xigisi, convicted killer (accidental, but whatever), holding a tiny wriggler in his arms? Anybody else could have said no to that. But Tirona doesn’t seem to be afraid of you, instead pawing at your face with her little hands and giggling. So innocent.

 

In fact, you almost forget about the other lawyer. You at least hope to see him tomorrow, granted he doesn’t flip his shit or anything. You think his name is something like  _ Gorjek _ , at least. Maybe saying his name will elicit a response.

 

“Galekh? Sir?” Stelsa chirps, and you almost drop Tirona out of surprise.

 

_ Oh! _

 

You must have been spacing out again. The wriggler has actually bitten hard enough to draw blood and you didn’t even notice. 

 

“I-I apologize. I was thinking about what happened earlier. And your wriggler bit me,” you shake off your hand, wiping the blood off on your pants, “I think I should be going back to my hive. Thank you for taking the time to converse with me.”

 

Stelsa winces at your bite marks as she pries Tirona off your body, but you give her a reassuring shake of your head that it’s okay, you barely felt anything. A few bandages and sanitizer would do the job.

 

“Actually,” Stelsa re-adjusts the wriggler’s position again, “I was wondering if you actually, like, felt guilty or anything? You did say you weren’t.”

 

You take a moment to think about what she asks. It came out of left field, yes, but you feel you would have expected it. Teals love interrogation. Did you feel guilty or not for killing the blueblood? You think it was just an accident, an unfortunate encounter that ended in a bloody mess, and a hysterical witness. Maybe you do feel a  _ little _ guilty. You only said you didn’t because...because...Well, you don’t know why you said that, actually. Could you have lost the case if you said yes, you were guilty? Probably not, since you’re a highblood. But there is always a chance things could go wrong.

 

Was it because of Gorjek?

 

Mulling over this question for several minutes, you decide on your answer:

  
“No. I do not feel guilty about what I did.”

 

Stelsa just smiles at you, and you think either this troll is airheaded, or incredibly optimistic. Maybe both. Either way you’re glad she’s not scared of you or anything. 

 

You hope she understands. Or at least, you hope she thinks there’s another side to it. 

 

You thank her once more, excusing yourself. The wriggler waves goodbye as you leave through the massive marble doors.

 

Outside of the courthouse is a golden statue of Redglare herself. You’ve heard about her, how important she is to the Alternian justice system and all. And you wonder if she would have personally found you guilty or not.


End file.
